Muozinel Invasion Arc
Muozninel Invasion Arc is the forth story arc of Brune Saga in Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. This arc focused about Muozinel Army's invasion upon Brune with its 50,000 strong army. Despite outnumbered and exiled, thanks to both Thenardier and Ganelon's scheme, Tigrevurmud Vorn had to lead the Silver Meteor Army alone against their massive foe without Eleonora Viltaria, who went to help Alexandra Alshavin to retake Legnica from her other fellow Vanadis, Elizaveta Fomina. Chronicles 'Thenardier's Plan to Repel The Invasion' During their journey to Legnica, Lim told Elen they decided to take a half koku rest due to the strong wind. While worrying about Tigre a, Elen remained composed as she and her army were closed to Leitmeritz while silently promised Tigre that she will be back for him.Unknown to Elen or Lim, Roland was murdered by Ganelon as well Muozinel Invasion from south-eastern Brune. Light Novel Volume 4 Chapter 1 Elsewhere in Rance, Thenardier was still agitated about Ganelon's murder upon Roland, whom still deemed as usable subject. At the same time, he also frustrated to learn that Muozinel Army's invasion upon Brune with its massive troops of 20,000, Muozinel has recently attempting to invade both Brune and Zhcted in various tactics, from kidnapping its citizens to looting their cities. Their main motivation to dominate is to gain more slaves and even attempting to conquer the west part of the continent. Invading Brune and Zhcted was their supposed stepping stone for its ambitions. while blaming Tigre for ruining his plans for domination and even failing to kill his nemesis, from the fall of Seven Chains Assassins and Mila's neutrality to Roland's death. To counter the invasive army, through Pierre Badouin, Thenardier would gather all knights of Brune to repelling their southern enemies and they were split in two forces: One group of 7000 group Army would follow Thenardier to the south to repel Muozinel Army, while the other group would defend Nice. At the same time, Thenardier also thinking about Tigre and the Silver Meteor Army, whose power and military strength were both powerful enough and wondering what Tigre will do to repel them. To Thenardier's ease , due to Tigre's status as "traitor" the Silver Meteor Army didn't request for help from Brune or Zhcted. Nevertheless, Thenardier exited his room and prepare a counter attack against their southern enemy. In his strategy, Thenardier dispatched Stead and his 13,000 troops to protect Nice and keep Ganelon action in check, while he would lead his 7,000 troops to repel Muozinel in Agnes. While it was Thenardier's original plan, Tigre made his first move before Thenardier by intercepting the Muozinel Army straight at Agnes.Anime Episode 8 Stead asked Thenardier if Roland's death was resulted to Ganelon's secret conspiracy with Muozinel for it's invasion. Thenardier replied that while he doubted about such possibilities, he still advised Stead to stay alert against his unpredictable rival. During his march, Thenardier also wondering about Ganelon's ambitions and his conspiracy with his Brune's western enemy for their invasion. Nonetheless, Thenardier focusing on attacking Muozinel for a time being. Meanwhile, Drekavac was investigating a dragon corpse which was retrieved from Moshielm's marsh, and during his discovery he found a bizarre wound that was different from Vanadis's Veda, prompting the fortuneteller smirked with interest. He asked Vodyanoy again for his help, much to Vodyanoy's irritation and sarcastically told him to work alone. However, Drekavac told his comrade that he needed to handle the dragons instead. When Drekavac revealed that "the bow"The "Bow" Drekavac mentioned was referring to Tigre. has appeared some where, Vodyanoy asked if the target was required to be killed. Drekavac instead told him that he wanted Tigre to be captured alive. As Vodyanoy disappeared, Drekavac muttered to himself while wondering who will be the last faction standing in Brune's conflict. 'Liberation of Agnes: 2000 Silver Meteor Army vs 20,000 Muozinel Army' When news about Muozinel's invasion arrived to Tigre, he also planned to repel their southern invaders. However, due to his limited military force and supplies, he had to conserve it as much as possible since most of Leitmeritz Army soldiers (except Rurick) were pulled back for Leitmeritz to reinforce Legnica. Titta came to his camp to ease his worries by giving some meal to her master. When Tigre told Titta that she need to go with Mashas and others, much to Titta worries as she asked him if he ever come back safely. As his reassurance to Titta, Tigre told his housemaid that he will return safely. Both Tigre and Rurick were walking for the meeting while chatting. Despite Rurick reassurances, Tigre still concern about their overwhelming odds that was against him and his army; moreover, even if he proposed a strategy not everybody believe him. Regardless, Rurick remained supportive to the new Silver Meteor Army commander. During the meeting with Mashas and Hughes, Tigre told everyone that he decided to lead the army to Agnes and repel their southern enemy, much to Mashas's worry and asked the reasons for his involvement. Tigre simply told him that with he will fight for his survival while protect his people around him. Hughes would asked Tigre if that meant to raise the defense in Territore, which allowed them to buy some time to request more knights for their cause. When Mashas then wondering if there was any possible reinforcement, Hughes retorted that since they were labeled as rebels,-thanks to Thenardier and Ganelon's scheme-, they were in crossroads between harsh criticism by many or exhausted themselves for Thenarider's benefit, which both resulted in terrible defeat before they could even reach Nemetacum. Even in extreme disadvantages, Tigre remained optimistic while suggesting a plan to both Mashas and Hughes, which required a teamwork from anyone, including 600 Brune soldiers. Tigre once gathered 600 Brune soldiers in an assembly and convinced them to join him in abattle to protect Brune from Muozinel. When he mentioned that Zhcted Army will fight to the last man and he would provide some strategy, all Brune soldiers were agreed to join him. In the anime however the assembly was entirely cut.Light Novel Volume 4 Chapter 1 Before going to Agnes, Tigre bid farewell to his allies (Bertrand, Titta, Mashas and Hughes)Tigre allies would depart to Territoire. Before departing, Titta would wished her master good luck while Mashas told Tigre not to exhaust himself.Light Novel Volume 4 Chapter 1 and he was told to be wary in the battles. Under Tigre's lead, the Silver Meteor Army march towards Agnes Silver Meteor Army for Agnes Agnes is described to be Brune's western wasteland and it is infamous for its little vegetation and harsh environment. without the Leitmeritz Army. He led a scout team to navigate Agnes's surrounding area and to their horrifying discovery, they saw 2000 slavesThese slaves were Agnes's former residents and victims to Muozinel invasion. Due to Muozinel Army's relentless attack, their home were destroyed and their properties were either plundered and damaged. were heavily guarded by Muozinel soldiers. When Aram suggested to attack them now, Tigre told Aram that he was unable to attack them all due to the unstable gust, so he planned to ambush them later. Upon his scout team return, Tigre saw a girl who was chased by several Muozinel's soldiers and without any hesitation, he sniped all of the girl's pursuers and rescued her. When Tigre slowly approached her, the girl was hostile until Tigre mentioned his name, given her a sense of security before finally collapsed in Tigre's arms. Nonetheless, Tigre told Rurick and others to take her into their camp. War with Kashim In late evening, Kashim lead his 20,000 soldiers further to Brune with 2000 captured slaves. When his scout soldier reported that there were 200 soldiers, Kashim decided to dispatch his 3000 men to pursue and decimate then enemies. Even when his scout found sending 3000 against 200 was exaggerated, Kashim insisted the command and told him that their role was to decimate any enemy they could find and believe the main force was ten times than 200 soldiers itself. Just as Tigre's planned, 200 Silver Meteor Army soldiers managed to lure Kashim's 3000 soldiers into a valley in Agnes, where they confronted the enemy's "6000" soldiers surrounding the cliff while actual number was less than that due to sun angle that provides illusion sight to Kashim's soldiers.The "massive" army Tigre used is actually shadow army by using puppets and sunset's light to duplicate its shadows, creating illusion that confuse their enemy. This tactic often used when their army facing a larger enemies.It also once used to fool Zion and his soldiers during his battle in Molsheim Plains. Anime Episode 3 Anime Episode 8As the Muozinel Army was trapped in the valley and unable to retreat, Tigre commanded a full scale assault onto their enemy and easily decimated them all in ease. With the battle resulted the Silver Meteor Army's temporarily victory, Rurick commanded his troops to find anything useful before their retreat. Back in the Silver Meteor Army's camp, Gerard congratulated Tigre for his success in the battle while calculating the war report. When Tigre told he generals that he would launch another two attacks before leaving Agnes, Gerard voiced his disapproval as he claimed that while the had their chances of victory, the chances of defeat was also inevitable. Rurick told Gerard that all they need was just victory. Tigre tried to convinced Gerard through the fable of the "Rabbit and Bear" According to the story, the rabbit often outwitted the bear numerous times and forced it to give up. Gerard however heard its alternative ending: the bear would eventually exact its revenge should the rabbit became overconfident and let its guard down. to Gerard. Rather than comply to Tigre's story, Gerard told that the story's alternative ending, metaphorically that the enemy would not fall to the same trick twice. Additionally, Gerard also informed Tigre that the Silver Meteor Army was barely enough man power to face their larger foe, and even if they did departed from Agnes, they only find inhabitable residential area within the province. Rurick was angry over Gerard remarks and asked him for better opinion instead of complains, which Gerard sarcastically retorted that it was his humble opinion before mocking him. As the result, Tigre scolded Gerard to watch his tone and be civil to his ally and Gerard immediately apologize to both Tigre and Rurick.Despite his humble apology, both Tigre and Rurick remained suspicious about Gerard. whose crude personality steeply contrasted to his benevolent father. Still, due to Gerard's talents for logistics and Hughes's son, Tigre had to trust him. Rurick then asked Tigre about the girl they saved, which Tigre claimed that she was weak and often seen drinking soup and sleep in the camp. Nonetheless, he commanded his army to take a rest for another ambush. The defeat of his former 3000 soldiers has angered Kashim, who cannot believed that his mighty troops has been defeated by his enemy's petty "tricks". Despite the lost, Kashim remained confident by claiming even without any strategy, the army still prevail. Next day, Tigre launched yet another ambush towards the Muozinel Army, reducing them gradually from 20.000 to 18.000 with repeated sneak attacks. Enraged over such repeated loses, Kashim commanded his executioner to bring along ten slaves, both men and women, and commencing executions to call out Tigre and his army. Kashim also swore to execute the women too should Tigre did not showed themselves. To further provoke their enemy, the Muozinel executioner also mocked the Silver Meteor Army as despicable cowards during. Light Novel Volume 4 Chapter 2Anime Episode 8 The execution did lured Tigre and Brune's 600 soldiers to confront him, much to Kashim's dismay as he learned that an archer, which was despised by Brune nobles and citizens alike, was the leader of the army. Even with Rurick leading Zhcted Army ambush changed the tide, Kashim remained ignorant as he still claimed that his smaller enemies stood little chance against its massive foe. Neither Kashim nor any of the Muozinel Army's advance unit ever know that Tigre is the leader of his army and his army also includes some of Zhcted Army's soldiers. When Tigre shot an arrow towards him, Kashim remained belittled about the archer until it shot to his head, causing his instant deathAnime Episode 8. With the death of Kashim, the Muozinel Army became disoriented and almost half of the soldiers were routed by the Silver Meteor Army. Tigre also further commanded Rurick to lead a pursue unit to find any surviving Muozinel soldiers for more information about their invasion. More Enemy Reinforcement and Ludmila's Assistance Even when the slaves were free, one man scolded Tigre for being late to show up and stop Muozinel soldier's execution to his late prisoners. While Gerard was furious for his "ungratefulness", Tigre stopped him and apologized to the man for his lateness. He also commanded his men to give food and clothes for them. He also confronted a girl, who thanked him for avenging her father for killing Kashim and his soldiers.She was one few prisoners who witness the execution ten prisoners, including her late father.Anime Episode 8 Tigre later expressed his gratitude to the girl for her compliments. At night, the Silver Meteor Army was exhausted for their three days battle and began to rest for a night. Gerard reported to Tigre about their army casualties and the condition of the freed prisoners According to Gerard, because of the Muozinel Army destroyed their homes, the freed slaves were homeless and by calling them to return home in winter, it would meant rebuilding their home as well. Light Novel Volume 4 Chapter 2, much to Tigre's steep concern. To ensure both his army and the slaves safety, Tigre decided to have Gerard arranging the slave's evacuation to Territore for refuge. Rurick came to both Tigre and Gerard for a shocking news: Kashim's Army they faced was merely Muozinel Army's advance unit and the real army of 30,000 strong troops were on its way for them.40,000 if including surviving Kashim Army's soldiers. When Tigre was stunned to heard such news, Gerard snapped the archer by asking his about the next move. Even when Rurick was disapproved Gerard's voice towards Tigre, Tigre instead listened to Gerard's opinion. In one conversation between three men, Tigre once complimented about a contrast personality between Gerard and Hughes. Gerard admitted about his difference and even he knew that he would be punished by his father for his crudeness, he stayed true to himself. Gerard asked Tigre about other people's view upon him, from a Brune archer who was captured as Zhcted's prisoner to a wanted rebel who fought against Brune's powerful princes. Tigre simply retorted that the people would considered him to pick a fight, prompting Gerard to laugh. Nonetheless, Tigre would put Gerard's remark in mind. Realizing that the battle is too overbearing, Tigre reluctantly told everyone that the army would tighten the battle lines while temporarily retreat from Agnes and securing the 2000 slaves's evacuation. The next evening, the Silver Meteor Army would led the prisoners for Territore but due to some soldier's injuries and fatigue, both soldiers and Agnes prisoners were moving in a slow pace. Even worst, 3.000 to 4.000 Muozinel's soldiers were pursuing behind them in an extremely fast rate, frocing Tigre to leave Rurick to handle the march while he and his archer units would stall their enemy while buying their time to escape. Even with their gallant efforts, the Muozinel Army's persistent and relentless march proven too much even for Tigre and his archer unit. As all hope seemed to be lost, Tigre received an unexpected reinforcements from Mila and her 4000 strong Olmutz Army cavalry. With the help of the unexpected ally, the Silver Meteor Army safely retreated to their camp and while Muozinel Army (temporarily) ended their pursuit. 'Battle of Boroszlo:Unexpected Reunion of an Old Friend and Bitter Foe' Alexandra Alshavin, the Living Legend ---Coming Soon!--- Enter Kreshu Shaheen Baramir, the Commander of the Main Muozinel Army In Muozinel Camp, Kreshu Shaheen Baramir received a report about Zhcted Army's interception and the unlikely alliance with the Silver Meteor Army and Mila's Olmutz Army. Tigre's reputation for his alliance with Zhcted Army has spreed even to Muozinel. Due to this, Kreshu took interest of his new enemy.Light Novel Volume 4 Chapter 3 Intrigued, Kreshu asked his messengers to deliver a message to Zhcted Army and suggesting a truce while forming an alliance to attack Brune. Kreshu's goal for his invasion was actually targeting Nemetacum, Thenardier's home territory. He also claimed that if Zhcted was going to attack other regions, they would not interfere their wars. However, if they shared the same goal, he would gladly to invite them for a drink.Light Novel Volume 4 Chapter 3In addition, he also added that if the Vanadis proposed the invitation, should her beauty matched the rumors, he would willing to returned to and laughed happily. Either way, the messenger followed Kreshu's command and heading to Zhcted Army. Negotiation with Mila Elsewhere, Mila quickly scolded Tigre by telling him "Minus One" because he did not thanked her for her rescue earlier. Mila told Tigre that she can even spill her tea to him if he didn't respects her during the negotiation and it's just started. When Mila offers him with 4.000 Olmutz Soldiers and Tigre immediately accepted the offer without thinking. Instead, the Regal Ice Vanadis him "Minus two" because of being too greedy and exposing his weakness of negotiation. During the negotiation, Mila began to talk about the previous battle in Tatra Mountains, where she mentioned about the gate that he destroyed.During her evaluation from her previous battle against Tigre and Elen, the fortress gate was supposed to be sturdy enough to withstand all kind of siege attacks, including Viralt attacks. It was enforced with sophisticated design, with components of three plates of iron and each plate at least consists with oak planks set between them. It remained unbreakable until a combination powers between Black Bow and Arifar managed to break it. Light Novel Volume 4 Chapter 3 She told Tigre that she realized and notice that it was Tigre's work with the bow and the combination power of his Black Bow and Arifal. Unable to defy such fact, Tigre told Rurick to bring his Black Bow and he showed it to Mila. While Mila examined the Black Bow and deemed it "unrefined", Tigre explained to the Regal Ice Vanadis that the bow was his family's heirloom and urged her to be civil. Nonetheless, Mila further explained that her alliance would be different with Elen's and he had to do what she said in order to build an efficient army. In the anime counterpart, Mila further asked Tigre why he did not used the bow's full power despite its status as the House of Vorn's most power heirloom. Tigre answers plainly because even himself unable to comprehend its true power and sometimes when he used it he went black out and he use it as the last option. Mila understands that and she return the Black Bow to Tigre but she was looking forward for Tigre to using the power of Black Bow in exchange of the wages and expenses that she considered it as a loan to Tigre. As the result, the alliance between Silver Meteor Army and Olmutz Army was forged. Enter Regin, the Mysterious Girl When Tigre went outside after his War Council with Mila, Gerard was waiting for him outside and due to his curiosity, Gerard sarcastically asked Tigre what was he and why the Vanadis like Elen and Mila would willing to seek for him. Tigre simply answered that it was just because his virtuous nature. Gerard then told him about the girl Tigre rescued, whom Gerard claimed that she was scared even towards Tigre's subordinates. When Tigre asked if any of the soldiers did anything suspicious, Gerard shook his head and told him that the soldiers has treated the girl kindly with soup. Tigre took a bowl of soup and snacks and decided to see the girl himself.The soldier who sent Regin a soup was actually a kind person. Due to her cautious personality however, Regin didn't take his generosity kindly. While Tigre was about to go into the camp to see Regin, Gerard told him that even he was fine to be virtuous he still has to ensure that the army has enough food supply by claiming even one grain would effecting the army's morale. Light Novel Volume 4 Chapter 3 Tigre came into a camp and brought some food to the girl, much to her delight. Because of being chased by her enemy, Regin always on alert towards anyone even to her allies. The only person who can approach and interact with her directly was Tigre. During their conversation, Tigre asked the girl's name who introduced herself as Regin. During their conversation, Regin mentioned about his status as Alsace Earl, much to Tigre's a shock ans asked her how did she knew his name and identity. Their conversation was interrupted by Gerard, who was outside the camp and asked Tigre if he need help. When Tigre asked Regin if she need anything at all, Regin told him that he want a pail of hot water and towel. Gerard asked Tigre if the girl did any harm upon him and Tigre replied that she didn't did so. While sarcastically complementing his "talents"Gerard has a memo about Tigre's relationship with women, including Elen and Titta.Episode 8 , Gerard gave a pail of water and towel as Tigre requested before he warned him not to cause any trouble."According to Gerard, there are many ways to lead any heroes to his/her downfall. Women seduction was apparently one of them.Light Novel Volume 4 Chapter 3 Both Tigre and Regin enjoyed their meal where Regin asked to drink his soup, which Tigre gave it to her. Regin tasted the soup as warm while remembering some nostalgia moments, causing Tigre confused while wondering about her background. Next, Regin wanted Tigre to wash her back, much to Tigre's embarrassment but reluctantly helping her while stayed focused to avoid possible seduction. After finishing Regin's "bath", Tigre immediately went out from the camp while wonder what was Regin thinking. Nonetheless, Tigre maintained his focus for his battle against Muozinel. Elizaveta Fomina, the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis Somewhere in Boroszlo, Liza was staring at the sky while lying on the saddle. She was later interrupted by a soldier, who reported about her enemy arrival with a mass numbers of troops, indicating a coalition armies of Leitmeritz and Legnica. Anticipating over Elen's arrival, Liza began gather every Lebus soldiers and face the Leitmeritz-Legnica Coalition Army. 'Ludmila's Plan for Battle ' Elsewhere, Mila proposed a plan to beat Muozinel Army in just one battle, much to Tigre and Rurick confusion. When Rurick asked if they even possible to win the fight, the ice Vanadis replied that they had to win at all cost. With total Army around 5.500 Soldiers after Ludmila reinforce Tigre with Olmutz Army. Ludmila only gave him one day for full battle due to exhaustion of the soldier, in the meantime she also plan to besiege them in order to buy Silver Meteor Army more time and awaiting reinforcement from Territoire by holding out as long as they can. With her presence at Silver Meteor Army, Tigre also can learn every siege and defense strategy from Ludmila which was proven to be very useful at upcoming battle. Meanwhile, thanks to Kashim Army's intellect, Kashim would split his army in seven parts to avoid ambush. If Silver Meteor Army attacks the middle of the convoy then the group ahead and the back will eradicate the ambusher then returning to position. Mila make an initial plan by doing the same thing just like Tigre did when he was fighting Kashim and 20,000 Advance Army. She know usually the commanders will aim provisions but Mila think different that she will make it out from this case due to high risk that Silver Meteor Army will be defeated before they managed to knocking out enemy supply lines and she know the opponent is Kreshu or Red Beard. 'Battle of Ormea: Muozinel's Last Confrontation to the Silver Meteor Army' After discussion several plan, Ludmila began to deploy 2.000 soldiers behind two hills while the configure of the battlefield is changed to a snowfall weather. To prevent ambush from the Silver Meteor Army's ambush attacks, Kreshu split 40.000 Soldiers into seven groups to annihilate the Silver Meteor Army if they ever attempting to make a sneak attack on the middle of the convoy. 'The Faith of the People' ---TBA--- 'The Narrowly Reinforcement For the Rescue' Even losing 5,000 soldiers in just half-day, the Muozinel Army's still proven to be formidable for the Silver Meteor Army. To Tigre and Mila's stunning surprise, 1000 Brune soldiers were fallen and due to the soldiers extreme fatigue, only a few hundreds managed to stood against their enemies. This unusual outcome frustrated Mila, who claimed that her strategy came so close to drive their away. Due to this disadvantage, the Silver Meteor Army had to halt its advance while slaying the incoming waves of Muozinel soldiers. Meanwhile, Kreshu was impressed over the Ice Vanadis's tactic but he also remained cautious about Tigre's might. So he continued to pressure the Silver Meteor Army by commanding more men to attack the Silver Meteor Army.In one of Kreshu's remark, he also planed to take the Vanadis to Muozinel kingdom's prisoner but he would treated her as a guest. Cornered by their overwhelming enemies while facing extreme exhaustion and depleting supplies, the Silver Meteor Army was struggling to overcome the odds and even in their dire situation, both Mila and Tigre continued to fight against their enemies Both warriors were actually exhausted but they ignored their fatigue due to their tensed struggle and their other perspectives: Mila hold her pride as a prestigious Vanadis of Olmutz; Tigre on the other and possessing his stubbornness to give up for his people's sake.. Just as they were on a verge of defeat for holding the battle lines too long, reinforcements The reinforcements consists of 5,000 troops from Lutece, Perucche and Calvados Knights Squadrons combined, including Mashas led 3,000 strong Soldiers from Territoire itself leaded by Mashas, making total 8,000 soldiers that come as reinforcements. from Territoire has arrived for their aid in a nick of time and finally repel their overwhelming enemy. The outcome was beyond Kreshu's expectation because he didn't have the information about reinforcements from the scouts even he already doubled the scouts. To his another stunning shock, Kreshu received a second news that his navy troops were severely defeated by Thenardier Army. Even he has a chance to regain his army's morale, Kreshu realized that with his army's current state capturing Nemetacum would be impossible despite they managed to defeat the Silver Meteor Army and its allies. With 34,000 remaining in his army, Kreshu launched a full scale retreat from Ormea Plains and decided to fight another day. Kreshu then remarked about this battle as he claimed that even if Roland was dead, Tigre was proved to be no pusher over and Brune's dignity was still alive. With Muozinel Army's retreat, the Battle in Ormea Plains was finally over. 'Entered Vodyanoy, the Frog Demon' 'The Return of the Silver Wind Vanadis and Regin's Unexpected Revelation' Elen and Leitmeritz Army finally returned from Zhcted and to her dismay, Tigre was hold by Mila and both Vanadis argued towards each other again. To add fuel to fire, Mila further provoked Elen by asking Tigre to call her casual name. While separated Tigre from the Vanadis via piggyback, Lim angrily asked Tiger to explain about this situation, where Tigre reluctantly told her almost everything, especially Muozinel attacks upon Brune and his alliance with Mila. After hearing Tigre's explanation, Lim was in her relief and praised over his good work in the war. While reuniting with Tigre and Lim, Mashas told them about a rumor of someone who resembled "Regnas" has appeared in Agnes, much to Tigre and Lim's surprise. However, a soldier interrupted them and told Tigre that Regin wished to see Tigre. While he was stared by Lim and Mashas who were curious about their relationship, Tigre told the soldier to let Regin enter their camp. Regin came into the camp and told Tigre that she wanted to talk with him alone. However because of Elen and his generals's trust upon him, Tigre told Regin that he don't want to keep it a secret because it will ruin him in the other day. After convinced by Tigre to believe him and his peers, Regin revealed herself as to be Prince Regnas of Brune who rumored to be "dead" in Dinant Plains. Her revelations stunned the trio, especially Tigre who suddenly remembered their first encounter when Regin mentioned about. As both Elen and Mila came into Tigre's camp, they angrily stared towards Tigre when Elen asked rudely towards Regin while Mashas fainted due to his shock. Even realized Regin's real identity, Elen and Lim were still dubious about her and demanded more answers. With Tigre's reassurances however, Regin explained her survival in Dinant Plains and her reasons to hide her true identity. Despite Elen's consultation, Regin was speechless until Mashas awoke from his unconsciousness. Light Novel, Manga and Anime Differences 'Manga' 'Anime' *The civil rivalry between Rurick and Gerard was passive than Light Novel and Manga counterpart. *Gerard's hair was longer than his Light Novel or Manga counterpart. *Tigre's speech to 600 Brune soldiers were not present in one anime episode. *Regin's attire was completely revamped from the short skirt (Light Novel and Manga) to a dress, though her scarf was remained unchanged. Story Impact *Muozinel is introduced as the enemy kingdom to both Zhcted and Brune. Their purpose of its invasion towards both kingdom was to capture more slaves and its ambiguous ambition, conquering the west part of the continent. *In one manga chapter, Thenarider's ambitions are revealed in this arc. In his ambitions, his plans was to dethrone Faron, eliminating Ganelon and uses his wife and other minister status to enthrone Zion as Brune's next king. His plans however were foiled by Tigre, and his continuing failures to eliminate Tigre,-from Seven Chains Assassins's downfall to Mila's neutrality-, further frustrated Thenardier. This frustration led Thenardier's decision to kill Tigre with his own hands. *Gerard is officially introduced as Hughes's son and the Silver Meteor Army's strategist before Mila enter the battlefield.Light Novel Volume 4 Chapter 2 *Elen's bond with Sasha was fully explained in this arc via a flashback. Once a mediator, Sasha has continuously stopped Elen and Mila from fighting despite their long time traditional feud between Leitmeritz and Olmutz. When both Vanadis were eventually defeated, Sasha told both Vanadis to make up and befriends with each other.Light Novel Chapter 4Anime Episode 9 Due to her best friend's sickness, Elen would vowed to protect her at all cost. *Due to her severe sickness. Sasha was unable to stop Elen's fierce feud with Mila or Liza and the only people who can really stop them are Sofy and Tigre.Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 6 Light Novel Volume 9 Chapter 1 *Two more Vanadis are introduced in this arc, Sasha and Liza. Contrasted to Sofy or Mila, both Sasha and Liza played a greater role in Elen's life in differ perspectives, especially Liza whose rivalry against Elen would foreshadowing Tigre's significant role in both Vanadis's life. **Sasha is a Vanadis from Leginas whom Elen respected dearly. Because she diagnosed a fatal blood-disease, Sasha was forced to retired as a Vanadis mediator but she continued her duty as Vanadis to observe Zhcted. Additionally, both Vanadis once swore to looked out towards each other, even though she had to leave her post to do so. Light Novel Volume 3 EpilogueElen's stories about Tigre intrigued Sasha. who wished to see him personally before she entrusting Elen's happiness to the archer. She eventually see Tigre before her passing.Light Novel Volume 6 Chapter 2 **Liza is a Vanadis from Lebus and Elen's arch-nemesis. Unlike her rivalry with MilaThe rivalry between Elen and Mila was due to an old feud between Leitmeritz and Olmutz. , Elen's rivalry against the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis was personal and their hatred so deep that their argument almost gone violent. While she was responsible for Elen's departure from the Silver Meteor Army, Liza also seek her interest upon Tigre as she predicting both Thenardier and Ganelon would not win against the archer.Despite she heard about Tigre, Liza was disappointed to hear over his "death" in Asvarre Seas, where he was ambushed by Torbalan and sea dragons. However, Liza would officially met and picked amnesiac Tigre (as Urz) to Lebus. Light Novel Volume 8 Chapter 4 *The battle in Boroszlo did little in settling a tensed rivalry between Elen and Liza, even though Liza suggested the truce between Zhcted territories in the first place. In fact, it further burning Liza's desire to defeat the Silver Wind Vanadis. *The reinforcement from Territore were revealed to be Brune's royal knights under Mashas and Hughes's request. Like Roland, they are all leaders of their knights squadrons and also patriotic upon Brune. **Aguste is the commander of the Calvados Knights and a longtime acquaintance of the House of Vorn. He led his 2,000 soldiers to aid Tigre. While being a longtime follower to Urz, Aguste was also who wrote a letter to the late Roland about Tigre before the Black Knight's last battle against the Silver Meteor Army. **Emir is the commander of the Perucche Knights and a longtime acquaintance of Mashas. He led his 1,500 soldiers to aid Tigre. **Shaie is the commander of the Lutece Knights and a longtime acquaintance of Hughes. He led his 1,500 soldiers to aid Tigre . *Vodyanoy is officially introduced since his cameo appearance in Dark Knight Arc. Tasked by Dreakvac to hunt Tigre and his Black Bow, the frog demon confronting both Tigre and Mila in Agnes and even with Mila's Veda, he easily absorbed Mila's powers effortlessly. When an unusual powers of Lavias and Black Bow surprised him for the first time, Vodyanoy was apparently defeated but he managed to survived their attack. His information to Drekavac steepen Drekavac's interest upon Tigre while watching him from the shadows. *Muozinel's invasion give a strong impact almost to anyone who involved in this conflict. At the same time, it also triggering of events that will bring the Brune Civil War to its end, **Through Tigre's performance in repelling his army, Kreshu met his first toughest challenge in his life. Despite losing Kashim and some men in Muozinel's failed invasion, Kreshu was impressed about Tigre's caliber and as his compliment to his rival, Kreshu even dubbed the archer as the Star Shooter. **With Muozinel Army's retreat from Brune, the three way Civil War between Thenardier, Ganelon and Tigre continues with Thenardier finally decided to settle a final showdown with Tigre and the Silver Meteor Army, with 5 dragon as his prime asset in battle **Tigre became more influential and famous than before. With two Vanadis (Elen and Mila), a recovered Regin and other Brune Knights as his additional support, Silver Meteor Army's strength increases from 5.000 to 14.000 due to their heroic deeds for repelling Muozinel's assault. This army's new founded not only help Tigre stood against Thenardier or Ganelon, its even brought the Brune Authority's attention. **Since the Dinant Plains incident, Regin has been wandering around the land while chased by the Muozinel soldiers. When Tigre's rescued her from her pursuers, Regin began to have some memories about him when Tigre spoke to her for the first time. With Regin's revelation of her true identity as "Regnas", she became the Silver Meteor Army's key chance to turn against both Thenardier and Ganelon. Regin's reappearance alone marked the civil war's turning point. **With Mila's siege tactic's efficiency, Tigre would use this tactics in their future wars. On as such when he was at Asvarre during Battle of Fort Lux, which turns out very effective than he can imagine. ** Kreshu will bring three times than usual army, from 50.000 on this invasion to 150.000 in future in order to challenge Tigre again for the next invasion to Brune but he didn't realized about Tigre's current state in that time Tigre suffers amnesia. Notable Event *Muozinel Invasion **Liberation of Agnes **Battle of Ormea *Battle of Boroszlo Notes References Category:Story Arc